Hesiod
by Jogag Busang
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Kaulukis cinta di mataku; akan kulukis cinta dihatimu.


**Hesiod**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Rating: M**

 **Nomor Prompt: 47**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** Kaulukis cinta di mataku; akan kulukis cinta di hatimu.

 **.**

 _Dan ketika semesta bercerita tentang legenda pembalasan dendam yang dilakukan oleh sesosok iblis, aku menangkap tubuhmu yang jatuh dan basah dari kekejian jurang dosa._

 _Aku cium dia; punggungmu, pinggangmu, telapak tangan, hingga pergelangan nadimu; rasanya luar biasa menakjubkan._

 _Malaikat terjaga di seberang tepian pantai yang airnya berkerlip, tak bosan, menunggu untuk menghajar sang pengkhianat terlaknat yang terbang melarikan diri, berputar-putar di atas sana._

 _Sumpahku adalah: aku harus menjagamu dari marabahaya, yang mengancam akan menghancurkan segala keindahanmu; hitam rambutmu, binar matamu, kuku-kuku jarimu yang molek; tak terlukiskan betapa indahnya._

 _Malaikat menginginkanmu pergi dari surga-Nya yang dipenuh keberkahan dan kenikmatan semata-mata karena dia takut kau terlalu istimewa, maka aku akan menjadi penolongmu dari gangguan setan-setan; yang ingin sekali merampasmu dan membuatmu menjadi milik mereka._

 _Kau adalah bintang Cassiopeia, aku adalah komet kerdil di tepian semesta._

 _Kau adalah embusan angin syahdu di musim semi, aku adalah ranting-ranting yang meranggas pada masa kemarau._

 _Kau adalah pujaanku dari lahir hingga kiamat._

 _Dan aku adalah pemujamu dari buaian hingga sekarat._

 _ **["Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau berbulan madu di London, Sasuke? Aku memilih di Paris. Kau membeli tiket yang salah."**_

" _ **Sudah telanjur, Sakura. Tapi kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa membuang tiket itu. Aku akan membeli yang baru besok."**_

" _ **Jadi kita tidak jadi pergi sekarang"**_

" _ **Kalau pilihanmu Paris, aku harus menundanya dulu hari ini."**_

" _ **Baiklah. London,**_ **deal** _ **."**_

" _ **Hey, aku bisa menggantinya kalau kau memang tidak suka, Sayang."**_

" _ **Tidak usah. Aku tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan uang."**_

" _ **Aku tidak mau kalau rencana bulan madu kita sampai gagal."**_

" _ **Tidak apa-apa. Setelah kupikir-pikir, London tidak terlalu buruk."**_

" _ **Tidak berubah pikiran?"**_

" _ **London saja."**_

" _ **Yakin?"**_

" _ **Tentu saja yakin."**_

" _ **Oke, kalau itu maumu. London,**_ **deal** _ **."]**_

 _Dan iblis yang hendak mengejarmu nyatanya terperangkap dalam jebakan yang dibuat malaikat; kaki api iblis yang terjerat batuan es dan tangan bara iblis yang terbelenggu rantai mulai ditimbang oleh neraca keadilan._

 _Pikirku, terima kasih kepada malaikat-malaikat itu. Tapi kau tiba-tiba menggeleng, berkata tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku salah. Aku bodoh. Aku dungu. Kutanya kenapa, kau memberiku kedipan, seakan aku paham, seolah aku mengerti apa alasan dibalik tindakan._

 _Aku tidak bisa paham._

 _Kami berdua lalu berlari, menjauh dari perseteruan mengerikan itu. Kukira kami sedang menuju Surga, tapi kau berkata kita sedang menuju Neraka. Kutanya kau kenapa, kau memberiku senyuman, seakan berbicara kau pasti akan mengerti suatu saat nanti. Tapi hingga matahari berhenti bersinar nyatanya aku tidak kunjung memahami._

 _Aku tetap tidak bisa paham._

 _Di mana dunia yang normal bersandar? Aku tidak butuh waktu hanya untuk mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Aku ingin selalu melihat senyumanmu, manis bibirmu, dan kecupan-kecupan lembut (yang mana bisa menggempur otakku saat dia bertindak bodoh)._

 _Yang aku tahu hanya satu._

 _Bahwa bagiku arti bahagia adalah di mana aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu._

 _ **["Di sini sempit, Sasuke. Geserlah sedikit."**_

" _ **Sekarang sudah pas?"**_

" _ **Sudah."**_

" _ **Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa memilih tempat tidur yang nyaman."**_

" _ **Tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak terlalu buruk. Memang sempit, tapi bukankah itu malah akan membuat tidur kita lebih hangat?"**_

" _ **Ya, ya, kau benar, iblis kecilku yang manja."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Hei! Hentikan! Sakura!"**_

" _ **Hahaha, ada apa, Sasuke?"**_

" _ **Kau curang!"**_

" _ **Salahmu sendiri mengatai aku iblis."**_

" _ **Singkirkan lidahmu dari leherku!"**_

" _ **Ya ampun, Sasuke. Ini hanya pemanasan."**_

" _ **Kau menjebakku dari belakang. Ini tidak adil."**_

" _ **Hmm, lalu bagaimana menurutmu yang adil?"**_

" _ **Lepas bajumu dulu."**_

" _ **Kenapa bukan kau yang melepasnya lebih dulu? Kau kan yang lelaki."**_

" _ **Kau duluan. Aku ingin melihatmu dengan lebih teliti. Apakah kau malaikat yang jatuh dari kayangan atau memang iblis yang sengaja dikirim Tuhan untuk menggodaku."**_

" _ **Kurang ajar."**_

" _ **Sakura!"**_

" _ **Sst, diamlah sebentar, Tampan. Kau memang menggoda sekali."**_

" _ **Ngg..."**_

" _ **Kenapa, Sasuke?"**_

" _ **Hmmph... a-akhu ti-dhak bisa ber-na-phas..."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Sa-Sakura... ini sa-khit..."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Saku-ra.. Nggh.. Hmpph... ber-berhen—"**_

" _ **Masih kurang puas, Sasuke?"**_

" _ **Sa-sakit... Hmmph..."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Sa... khit..."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Berhenti!"**_

" _ **Ow, Sasuke!"**_

" _ **Jangan mencoba mempermainkanku, Cantik."**_

" _ **Hentikan, Sasuke! Kau kasar sekali!"**_

" _ **Mana aku peduli?"**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **!"**_

" _ **!"**_

" _ **!"**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Nah, kau sekarang sudah telanjang. Begini lebih baik."**_

" _ **Dasar mesum."**_

" _ **Hati-hati, Sakura-ku sayang. Di sini, bukan hanya kau iblisnya. Kalau kau melecehkanku atau meremehkanku sekali lagi, aku pastikan kau tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bangun setelah kita bercinta malam ini."]**_

 _Dan saat sang malaikat selesai menimbang amal dari iblis, iblis diberi pertanyaan; Hei, Iblis! Apakah kau ingin masuk ke dalam Surga yang penuh dengan kenikmatan?_

 _Iblis menggeleng dengan jijik dan berkata; Siapa aku? Kenapa pertanyaanmu aneh sekali? Demi Tuhan yang menciptakanku dari api suci yang sangat panas, aku bersumpah aku tidak ingin masuk Surga. Kau menjijikkan, Malaikat. Kau munafik sekali. Tuhan telah memberiku kenikmatan berupa kekekalan hingga Hari Kiamat nanti. Selain itu, aku juga diberi kenikmatan berupa dapat menggoda manusia dan anak keturunannya. Kemudian aku masih mendapat imbalan akan dimasukkan ke dalam Neraka selama-lamanya, dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau bertanya kepadaku apakah aku ingin masuk Surga? Kau menjijikkan sekali. Jangan pernah merendahkan martabat Kaum Iblis Terlaknat kalau kau mengaku memuji nama Tuhanmu hingga bibirmu menjadi berbusa karena tidak pernah berhenti menyebut nama-Nya sepanjang waktu. Di akhirat, Tuhan hanya menciptakan Surga dan Neraka. Karena sudah tidak mungkin lagi bagiku untuk masuk Surga, maka aku masih gembira dapat masuk Neraka. Bayangkan! Aku masih dapat memasuki dunia yang mana adalah ciptaan Tuhan! Betapa beruntungnya aku! Setidaknya aku dan kaumku memiliki tempat yang memang layak bagi kami, benar kan? Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada kau tidak dianggap sebagai makhluk ciptaan-Nya dan di akhirat kau dibuang di rawa-rawa begitu saja?_

 _Sang malaikat pun menjadi terdiam sebegini lama. Bingung hendak tertawa (menertawakan rasionalitas Kaum Iblis Terlaknat yang begitu bodoh) atau bingung untuk mencerna pemikiran Kaum Iblis tersebut (karena, hei, malaikat tidak bisa berpikir, kan?)_

 _Aku?_

 _Ah, sangkamu aku juga ingin masuk Neraka? Apakah aku mau menjadi pembantu iblis dan kroni-kroninya?_

 _Maaf saja, bahkan jika akhir yang dijanjikan itu tiba, aku tak pernah sebegitu minat dengan Surga._

 _Jika di dalam Surga tak ada dirimu di sana, aku tak akan mau masuk Surga._

 _Tapi jika di dalam Neraka ada dirimu di sana, selamanya terbakar pun aku tak apa-apa._

 _Engkau, terima kasih telah menerimaku apa adanya_

 _Aku tidak tahu makna Surga dan Neraka, aku juga tidak tahu apakah nikmat dan siksa itu sejatinya nyata atau tidak nyata._

 _Yang kutahu hanya satu:_

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Dan kau mencintaiku._

 _Karena keduanya benar-benar nyata._

 _ **["Kau lelah, Sakura?"**_

" _ **Huh, lelah apanya?"**_

" _ **Masih kurang? Apa perlu diadakan babak baru untuk bulan madu kita?"**_

" _ **Aku benci jika gagal lagi."**_

" _ **Baiklah. Ayo kita kemas pakaian kita ke dalam koper. Sepertinya kau memang benar, Paris adalah tempat bagi kita berdua untuk bercinta yang lebih tepat."**_

" _ **Kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengulanginya?"**_

" _ **Sakura, jangan mulai melukaiku lagi. Aku bukan barang plastik. Aku ini barang kaca, aku dapat pecah sewaktu-waktu."**_

" _ **Barang plastik juga bisa hancur."**_

" _ **Sakura?"**_

" _ **Ada apa lagi?"**_

" _ **Kapan kau akan berkemas?"**_

" _ **Sekarang."**_

" _ **Kalau sekarang, kapan kau akan memindahkan tubuhmu dari atas tubuhku?"]**_

 **[]**

 **Thursday—July 19th, 2018**


End file.
